


Of Semester Break and Vacation Season

by xxlyulfxx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Showki, ShowkiMasterBingoChallenge, Slight kiho, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 23:47:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxlyulfxx/pseuds/xxlyulfxx
Summary: Kihyun's family owns the hot spring business and he always dreaded the semester break when it clashes with vacation season because it only means that he is obligated to help his family out.It was no fun until a certain someone wants to tag along.Showki Master Bingo ChallengeCard BPrompt: Vacation





	Of Semester Break and Vacation Season

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, vacation is a tough prompt for me but i decided to go for it. Please let me know what do you think about it.

The weather is nice even though he is so sure the bus would be packed. This time around the year where many people would gather around his hometown for a short vacation. His semester break has just started, and he is on his way home. The Yoo household runs the hot spring business every holiday and whenever possible, the sons would help out. 

His eldest brother is in Germany for a short transfer programme and his younger brother had just started his IT programme in Seoul.  
Which means he is alone this time around to help his parents. 

Well, not exactly. Apparently, his flatmate a.k.a his secret crush has decided to tag along. It is the semester break and Hyunwoo's parents are not in the country at the moment. Coincidently, this information has been passed to his mother during a rather clumsy video call. He was about to end the video call with his mom when Hyunwoo, being his polite and thoughtful self, decided to chime in and took the phone away from Kihyun. He was not sure what did the two talked about but 5 minutes later, Hyunwoo had returned his phone with a big, silly smile.

"I'm coming with you, to Jeju." 

And being himself who obviously has some feelings towards the other guy, he can't say no. After all, Mrs Yoo had given her permission. Who can say no now? 

So here they are, waiting in a long queue hoping to get in the bus or else they had to wait 30 more minutes before the other bus comes. He feels rather uncomfortable, knowing that Hyunwoo need to go through all of this. He is a little bit embarrassed that his hometown is not as efficient as where Hyunwoo come from. He turned to Hyunwoo, watching him bouncing on his heels, obviously excited. 

"I'm sorry. If we can't ride this bus, let's just call a taxi, yeah?"  
"Why are you apologising?" Hyunwoo furrowed his eyebrows. "I am totally fine, Kihyun. Let's wait for the bus. I'm okay."  
"I know, but I am not okay. I don't feel comfortable making you go through all of these."  
"Loosen up a little bit. It is not your responsibility to make sure everything is perfect here. You are not the mayor. Did I ever apologised to you when we travel around Seoul?"  
Kihyun shakes his head.  
"Because I am not responsible for all the ruckus that WE BOTH have to go through. Same here. So, don't worry."

 

.

 

They arrived at Kihyun's home after a 40 minutes ride on the bus. Feeling nervous, he was unable to sleep at all when usually he would just sleep and ask the driver to call him when they arrived. Plus, Hyunwoo was so into staring at the sea that he regretted sitting by the window. When he asked to change seat, Hyunwoo said no.  
"I like the view now, like this."  
Which has cause him to blush all the way home. 

Hyunwoo is a handsome guy. Tall, buff and macho. He is the real definition of man. Nothing can scare the man, as he is mostly calm in any situation. Living with Hyunwoo makes him fall for the other guy. At first, it was okay. He was just a flatmate, nothing special. But as they grew closer, Kihyun can't help but to fall for him. After all, their other flatmates have decided to move out, so they have been living alone; just the two of them for 6 months. Boy, that six months has been both hell and heaven for Kihyun.

"Welcome home, son. Hey, welcome Hyunwoo." His mother had come out the greet him but has expertly neglected him too as the lady had gone ahead and pull Hyunwoo into a warm hug. She then proceeds to guide the bigger guy inside, leaving him outside with their bags. Sure, fine. He can surely carry those.

 

.

 

"You can sleep at the guest room if you want." Kihyun said, his face is flushed.  
"Why?" Hyunwoo is holding his smile.  
"We got lots of extra room, I just think it'll be more comfortable for you to sleep in one of the rooms. But feel free if you want to stay here." 

Hyunwoo glances around the room. It actually suits Kihyun's personality. The wall is dark blue, with splashes of white paint. There is a big round bed in the middle of the room and shelves of books on the right wall. The left wall looks weirdly fascinating. There are multiple photos, collage into one another making no sense at all but still looks pretty. He walks over to the pictures and instantly knew this is Kihyun's work. Kihyun is truly passionate in photography; though he is actually majoring in literature.  
Satisfied and determined, Hyunwoo turns to Kihyun with a smile.

"Since your bed is round, how do you think it'll accommodate two people? Which side am I getting?"  
He has not missed that Kihyun is blushing, all flustered with a mess he intentionally causes. 

 

.

 

He walks over the Hyunwoo who is obviously tired, splayed on the floor, face covered with sweat.  
“You either want to kill me or beat me now, don’t you?” Kihyun jokes, sitting beside him.  
Shownu let out a deep laugh, squinting his eyes he shakes his head. “No, I love this.”  
“You love working your ass off? Man, you can appeal to be my mom’s son then. Better yet, save us all from this torture.”  
“I might, but maybe not as her son.” Kihyun looks at Hyunwoo, trying to make sense of what the latter had just said.  
Hyunwoo let out a dry laugh when clearly Kihyun has not understand his true intention. 

They sat like that for a while, after all they had just spent the whole day cleaning the whole household. They woke up at the crack of dawn, dragging the whole sets of futons the business owns and leave it at the cleaning service. Came back and were assigned to wash the biggest pool that the Yoo own and then were asked to pick up all the futons again. Rearranging the futons was another big challenge. Kihyun was so glad Hyunwoo is there as the older guy is taller than him, making it easier for them to store it in the shelves that are double his height. They literally used portable stairs for that. He knew about the hassle, but it was never his task before. It always been his younger brother or someone that the parents would hire from time to time. After lunch, Kihyun does not know what happened to Hyunwoo as he himself had been dragged by his father to rearrange the documents and the official stuff. 

“What did you do? Why are you sweating so much?”  
“Lifting the pots and other utensils needed for cooking and … “ Hyunwoo sits and pucker his lips towards the pile of woods that sits near them “…chopping some wood.”  
“What? Mom is too much.”  
“Don’t sweat it. I love doing all of this, it’s refreshing.”  
“Yeah, sure. Refreshing? You know what’s refreshing? A cold shower.”  
“I am more of a hot bath type of person.” Hyunwoo show a thin smile and Kihyun let out a loud laugh. “Didn’t expect that but whatever floats your boat. Let’s go.”

 

It was after dinner that Kihyun realise that they are going through the awkward moment again. Last night was some sort of an exception because they both were so exhausted that by the time they lay down, they drifted to dreamland in seconds. Today is a little bit different. Though tired, they both are still conscious of what is happening around them. Which is why, they both are staring at the ceiling at the moment. Kihyun can feel his body warming, due to the awkwardness, nervousness and the giddiness of laying side by side with his crush. 

Maybe, just maybe his feelings are mutual because by the way Hyunwoo has been taking deep breaths, he is sure Hyunwoo is nervous too. 

And as the silence prolonged, they drifted to sleep. 

 

.

 

The business is open only on certain time throughout the year. On peak seasons, his parents would hire more people to cater to the guests. They have few rooms to rent out to guests and the hot spring business. 

“It has been a while.” The stunning guy is leaning by the door frame, eyes trained on him.  
“Yeah, it has been a while. Where have you been?” Kihyun try to convince himself that this is going to be a normal conversation, though deep down he knew something else are bound to happen.  
“I graduated last week and just started my job hunting. Heard that your parents need some help, so I stepped up.” Hoseok is now walking towards him. In lower voice, he said, almost like a whisper “I did well, didn’t I?”  
Yes, it is THE LEE HOSEOK. The stunning guy that is the hot buzz of the village. Everyone knows him. Maybe Kihyun knows him in ways others don’t.  
He can feel the temperature rises, he feels hot all of the sudden. Hoseok is too close to him, and the memory of them together making him feel a certain way.

“Ki?” A familiar voice snaps him out of it. He pushes Hoseok away and steps toward the door.  
“Yes, Hyunwoo. You are looking for me?” Hyunwoo nods. He then looks at Hoseok suspiciously.  
“Your mom is looking for you.”  
“I see. Okay, thanks.” Kihyun is about to walk away when Hyunwoo asked “And who are you?” 

Panic surges in him as he immediately introduces Hoseok before the latter had a chance to talk. “Oh, where is my manner? Hyunwoo this is Hoseok, a childhood friend. Hoseok, Hyunwoo. My flatmate.”  
Hoseok walks over to Hyunwoo and the two shake hands.  
“Flatmate, huh?” a smirk crept upon his face.  
Kihyun quickly pushes Hyunwoo to the opposite direction. “My mom was looking for me? Where is she? Take me there.”

 

.

 

The day has been so busy with streams of customers coming in since morning. The clock strikes 7PM and the chaos had died down. The guests who are renting the room had just finished their dinner, so the staffs are cleaning the dining room. From the kitchen, Kihyun can hear the constant beat of people cleaning and chattering, making him feel good too.

“You look happy.” Kihyun turned with a sour expression.  
“What do you want, Hoseok?”  
“Why are you so cold towards me? I don’t remember getting any attitude last time we met.”  
“I, it… don’t you feel awkward?” a sigh escapes his lips.

Slowly, Hoseok approaches the younger guy. He slides his hand expertly, landing on Kihyun’s waist.  
“Why should I feel awkward?” he draws closer, whispering his words now. “I feel happy when I see you.”  
“Hoseok, we decided it was over the last time we met. You decided that, should I remind you?” Kihyun’s voice is stern.

Stepping aside, Hoseok smiles. “Okay, fine. Sorry. But stop being all cold and awkward around me. It’s not fair.”  
“Fair? Well, it’s not fair to play with my heart too but I don’t remember saying a thing before.” Kihyun jokes but he is half-serious.  
“Sorry, okay. I just, I can’t lie to you. After all, we still had a good time. Right?” 

Kihyun cannot deny that Hoseok is definitely a good friend. Although he is older, the guy has been nothing but nice and kind. Things got complicated when Kihyun had a crush on him. And Hoseok entertaining his feelings by approaching him too. Though the older makes it clear that he cannot do the sweet stuff, being involved with feelings and all. For him, it is just the fling, the rush and the sex. That is all. Fully aware of all that, Kihyun still choose to involve himself with Hoseok. So no, the older don’t deserved the cold shoulder or the stiff attitude. Even when they end things, they had done it in a good note. It just that, Kihyun was still hurt by it. And to see him after years, he still feels like an immature teenager that wish to act up. Maybe he wishes Hoseok would turn up to him, humouring him the way he had done it years ago. Mostly, it was memory and past feelings. After all, he had fall – rather hard – on his flatmate. Which reminds him, where the hell is Hyunwoo?

“Hey, Hoseok. Did you by any chance, saw Hyunwoo?” on that exact question, Hoseok chuckles.  
“What?”  
“You like him, don’t you?”  
“What are you talking about, you weirdo?” Kihyun blushes and accidently drops the bowl in his hand. Hoseok laughs.  
“It’s transparent, you know. You and your feelings.”  
“Stop it.”  
“You guys look good together.”  
Like a reflex, Kihyun whipped his head around, staring at Hoseok. “You think so?”  
Hoseok nodded.  
Kihyun sighs. “I like him, sure but I don’t know if it reciprocated. I mean, he is way too hot for me.”  
“Hmmmm, I think I’m quite hot too… you know.” Hoseok steps closer, “And you need to stop this self-loathing thing. You are worthy okay, you are cute, handsome and hot too. So as much as you try to degrade yourself, you are really good looking. And a very nice person.” He pressed their body closer. “And if that guy doesn’t want you, trust me you are not on the losing end.”  
“Yeah? So, you are at the losing end before?”  
Chuckling, the two stays close together, almost cuddling. It has been a while and Kihyun knows this is just an act of affection. Nothing more.

 

.

 

Out of 10 guest rooms, 5 of it is currently occupied. After his last round to ensure that all room has received their futons and making sure the appliances works well in those room, he finally is able to rest. He just wants to have a shower and go to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a hectic day too. He walks in his room only to be greeted by articles of clothes being piled near the bed. He can hear the shower running. He loves his room and he likes it clean and Hyunwoo is not helping him with this bad habit of his. He proceeds to pick all the mess up and while he was rearranging Hyunwoo’s belonging, the guy steps out of the shower. He smiles at Hyunwoo when their eyes met but somehow, Hyunwoo does not look happy. He blames it on fatigue and proceed into the bathroom. 

The two are laying on the big round bed, splayed while staring at the ceiling. 

“Ki, can I ask you something?”  
“Yes, sure.”  
“Who is Hoseok?”  
“Huh? Why do you ask?”  
“Is he your…” Hyunwoo gulps and Kihyun can sense nervousness. He doesn’t want to misinterpret anything, so he quickly cuts Hyunwoo.  
“He is a friend.”  
“He is older than you, Ki. He is not your friend.” Kihyun let out a weak laugh.  
“You are older than me Hyunwoo. We are friends, right?”  
“Yeah, but sometimes I wish we are not.” Hyunwoo’s voice is low, he almost missed the last part of the sentence. He sits up and turns towards Hyunwoo. “What do you mean?”

Instantly, Hyunwoo drags his right arm and cover his face with it. “Nothing, Goodnight, Ki.”  
“No, don’t ‘goodnight’ me. Answer me? Do you regret befriending me?” Kihyun nudges Hyunwoo’s thigh using his toes. When he received no answer, he taps Hyunwoo thighs rapidly using his foot. His aim? To annoy Hyunwoo.  
Few seconds later, Hyunwoo grabs his foot, smiling and said “Stop that, you dork.” He then proceeds to tackle Kihyun down and the fight easily breaks into a silly wrestling act. It got worse when Kihyun attacks Hyunwoo with his wriggly fingers, tickling the older guy causing him to fall from the bed. It was such a ridiculous sight that Kihyun cannot stop laughing.  
“Asshole.” That was the only word that left his mouth before he stands and tickles Kihyun as a revenge. Only that the clumsy guy had accidently elbowed the younger’s chin, causing him to bite on his tongue. Yes, there are blood, on the white shirt Kihyun is wearing and on the white sheet. 

‘Shit shit shit.” Though Hyunwoo panicked, Kihyun still found the whole situation funny. Holding his laughter so he did not spurt any more blood out of his mouth, he try to catch his breath.  
“Hyung, just go grab some ice from the kitchen.” In flash, Hyunwoo was out of the room. 

Kihyun had finally calmed down by the time Hyunwoo pass him the ice.  
“I’m really sorry.”  
“It was half my fault, no worries Hyunwoo. It was nothing.” They both are now sitting by the small fountain in the middle of the garden. Why? Because they need to wash the sheet as soon as possible before Mrs Yoo freaks out upon seeing patches of blood on the sheet. Since the washing machine is near the fountain, they decided to just chill for a while. 

“Ki, can you be honest with me?”  
“About what?”  
“About, your gorgeous friend.” Kihyun freaks out a little bit. His thoughts went wild. Is Hyunwoo interested in one of his friends and want him to be his Cupid? If so, who? Kihyun’s silence breaks Hyunwoo.  
“Are you guys, dating one another?”  
“Wait, what?”  
“You and that Hoseok guy. I saw you guys, in the kitchen.”  
“Oh, that.”  
“Yeah, that.”

Kihyun takes a deep breath and starts talking. He unravels all the things that binds him with Hoseok. Their meeting, their friendship and their not-so-healthy relationship. And by the end of it, he let out a cute chuckle.  
“I know it kinda fucked up, but he is a precious friend.”  
“Do you wish to be with him, still?” Hyunwoo’s voice is small, as if he was afraid to hear the answer.  
“Romantically? No. Not him.”  
“Then who?” Kihyun blushes at the question but somehow, he feels like this is it. This is the perfect moment and if he instinct is wrong, he is just ready to risk it all. Once and for all.  
“You.”  
“Oh.”

That’s it? Oh? Kihyun wish the bench they are sitting on could just break into two and float away from one another. His body flushes with embarrassment but his head stop spinning upon hearing Hyunwoo’s question.  
“When?”  
“Huh?” Confusion disappear from his mind when their eyes met. Hyunwoo is smiling and it has to be one of the prettiest smile on Earth. “When do you plan to get involved with me, romantically?”

Kihyun looks away after breaking into a big grin.

“Dare I suggest, now?” Hyunwoo is getting cheesier by seconds and Kihyun does not hate it, not even a little bit. 

That is how he knows that this time around, having a break during vacation season can be fun too. After all, their break has just started, and they still have so many days to spend together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading~  
> Feedback would be very much appreciated.


End file.
